Goku's Betrayal
by Lewd Planet
Summary: Chi-Chi witnesses Goku in bed with another woman, but can't help but feel excitement as she watches her husband lay with someone else.
1. Eating Lunch

Chi-Chi whistled as she hung freshly washed clothes on a clothesline, making sure her husband and son's clothes were nice and clean before they inevitably got filthy, destroyed or both. But she couldn't have cared less; she loved being a wife. It was everything she wished for. Even though Goku never really showed it, she knew that he loved her. It was just his personality; clueless but powerful, which is where she found her attraction to him be the strongest.

The more she thought about her husband, the more insecure she became. Due to a Saiyan's long life span, he stayed as young as ever, while she began to visibly age. Goku never lost any muscle; in fact, he's become even more defined since she married him when they were teenagers. She wasn't sagging or anything, but ever since she stopped training she found that she lost some of her curves. Instead of having a slim stomach and waist with wide, swaying hips, she was now just...thin. Meanwhile her husband still looked like Adonis.

"Get it together, Chi-Chi! You know Goku. He's way too dense to even think of other women," she reassured herself out loud. She looked in the bucket she washed clothes in and inspected her reflection in the water. "Maybe I should let my hair down and dress a little different..." she mumbled, eyeing her bun and thick clothes. Goku was never a very sexually active person (she always had to initiate sex but he always obliged) and she was happy for it. During sex he's like a machine; she always found herself cumming her brains out while he only had one orgasm and could go another round. Sometimes she felt that she couldn't satisfy him enough in that way, and her thoughts of him seeking out other women always racked her brain after sex.

No use thinking about it now, dinnertime is Goku's most happy time.. She made her way inside to find Goku. Probably taking a nap in their room, she thought. Just as she was about to enter their room she heard strange noises coming from inside, like grunting. Confused, she very gently twisted the doorknob and opened it silently. She put her hand over her mouth and her face went bright red at the sight.

There Goku lay on his back on the bed, completely naked, which wasn't unusual when he was sleeping. But he was awake, and most importantly not alone. A woman was on top of her husband, bouncing on his cock with reckless abandon. From the angle she was viewing the female martial artist couldn't see the homewrecker's face but could see her body. Fair-skinned, slim with a tight ass and long, curly blonde hair. She had Goku's arms [pinned and moved her hips back and forth, up and down like a maniac.

"Ya really grew up, didn't ya?!" The woman said in a Brooklyn accent, leaning down and aggressively biting Goku's neck. Goku's hips bucked and he let out a moan that he was obviously trying to hide.

"Please be more quiet, Launch! Chi-Chi's outside! If she sees this she's gonna be so mad!" He whispered, clamping his eyes shut as Launch put her full weight down, keeping every delicious inch inside of her.

"It's her fault for not takin' care of ya. Your balls look so full like you're gonna cum just lookin' at me~" she said, drawing out the last word as she flexed her pussy around him. In response the Saiyan's eyes rolled back, his balls tightening as he came inside of her. Launch wrapped her arms around his head and pushed it into her chest, biting her lower lip as she came from the feeling of a Saiyan's hot, sticky load filling her up. "You Saiyans cum so much fucking more than earthlings," she managed to say, lifting her hips to let his still-hard cock pop out.

Fresh cum leaked from the well-fucked hole and Chi-Chi didn't realize she was fingering herself until she almost felt herself cum. 'I should be stopping this,' she thought to herself. 'I should be kicking that bitch out and give Goku a stern talking to but I can't. I want to see more.'

Chi-Chi sucked on two of her fingers and brought them back down between her legs, using her palm to rub her clit simultaneously. Her eyes were glued to Launch's lips as they slowly wrapped around Goku's cock, her tongue snaking out and dragging across his shaft, lapping up all of the cum that didn't make it into his lover. Launch opened her mouth wider and put her hand son Goku's thighs, forcing her head down until a bulge formed in her throat.

Chi-Chi was never that rough with him, but he seemed to be enjoying it. It always took a long time to make him cum once but this Launch woman did it in what seemed to be 10 minutes. She never took him that far in her mouth, either.

Launch moved her head up and down roughly, coughing and choking but not slowing down. She kept eye contact with Goku and the Saiyan grabbed the back of her head, moving it up and down even rougher than before. He bucked his hips and came again, cum spilling between her lips and out of her nose from the sheer volume of semen that he let out. Chi-Chi's eyes almost rolled up as she came, three fingers pounding her cunt.

Launch pulled back and coughed, laughing while trying to catch her breath. "That's it, big boy. That's what that Asian lady would never let you do, huh? She never let you do what you wanna do. Well you can do what you want to me." Launch clamored on the bed and got on her hands and knees, reaching behind and spreading her pussy open. "Come on, take what you want from me."

Goku grabbed her without a second thought, his hand firmly grasping the back of her head. He pushed her face into the mattress as he guided his cock inside, going balls deep in one swift stroke. Launch screamed into the sheets, her lover's wife watching on with excitement and shame.

Launch grunted and groaned like an animal as Goku pounded her. Goku bent down and bit her neck as he began to grunt louder and louder, eventually having to dig his face in her poofy hair until he suddenly turned Super Saiyan. His cock grew in size, several more inches of shaft hanging out of Launch than previously. He forced it inside of her, the willing woman's pussy drenching her lover's thighs.

Chi-Chi watched on. He never lost control like that with her, and she always made him stay in missionary. What a bad wife I've been, she thought. Cooking, cleaning, it all doesn't matter if your spouse isn't satisfied. She wouldn't be experiencing this if she just let her husband do what he will with her, but now she was paying the price for her conservative ways.

Goku growled and picked Launch up, fucking her from behind with the action facing the door. Chi-Chi watched his cock go upwards in another woman, with her face contorted in pleasure.

"Give him what I couldn't," Chi-Chi whispered, rubbing her clit faster. Goku's arms wrapped around Launch and he gave one final upward thrust inside of her before cumming again, causing the woman to scream her orgasm for all to hear.

Goku went back to his base form and panicked, an ahegao-ified woman with cum dripping out of her laying on their bed. "She's gonna kill me!" Goku whispered as he called for the Flying Nimbus. He poked Launch's nose until she sneezed, going into her blue-haired nice form and sending her off. Chi-Chi couldn't help but giggle as Goku scrambled for clothes, tripping as he tried to bundle the ruined, cum-stained bedsheets up so he could possibly throw them away. Chi-Chi walked in at that moment.

"What are you doing? I'll wash them, so don't worry about it," she said as she took the bundle of sheets out of the man's hand. Goku almost screamed in surprise but quickly agreed. "Y-yeah, I'll just be waiting for dinner!" he said nervously as he ran off to the kitchen. As Chi-Chi took the bedsheets outside she licked a line of left-over cum on the sheets and licked her lips. Tonight she would make sure his balls were empty, and properly this time~


	2. Eat Your Greens

As Chi-Chi flew through the air on the Flying Nimbus she undid her bun and let her black hair flow freely, smiling at the feeling of freedom it gave her. She was on her way to deliver some food to Goku before the Tournament of Power. She was scared for him, and couldn't get this anxiety out of her chest unless she made him a meal. A nice lunch for her Goku...

That word immediately reminded her of what her husband did with that blonde girl. Lunch or Launch or whatever she called herself. Her mind flooded with memories of the blonde's tight ass bouncing on Goku's lap, feeling his cock slam into her, watching it disappear into another woman. Chi-Chi bit her lip and grabbed her breast. Her nipple was so rigid it could be felt through her undershirt and dress.

The anger and lust of his betrayal gave her confusing but amazing feelings, almost as if her anger enhanced the sick pleasure she got of watching her husband lay with another woman.

She removed her hand from her chest and quickly tied her hair back up when she realized she was close to Goku's location. She was heading to the tournament's location but when she started hearing fighting from another direction she knew he was over there. Numbus led her to the sound of the fighting, and Chi-Chi landed about 10 feet from a crater where she could hear her husband and...a feminine voice? Wait, no...TWO female voices?!

Chi-Chi hid behind a nearby rock and peeked in the crater, seeing Goku inside. He was still fully dressed, thankfully, but then she saw the women he was fighting. Both were around the same height. The one on the right was fair-skinned with a big head of spiky black hair and she wore a small tube-top and a baggy pair of pants.

The one on the left was more tan, with the same spiky black hair but much more kept, with a single bang up front and most of her spiky hair tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing a red crop-top and a red skirt with black biker shorts.

"Wow, you two are pretty good!" Goku said, relaxing his stance. "Could use some work but for the most part you've got some power. Well, I've gotta get going. Chi-Chi's coming to bring me some dinner!" Goku said excitedly.

"Do they really have to show 50% of their body every second?" Chi-Chi quietly asked herself, grumbling. Well, no reason she shouldn't talk to him now. Just as she was about to raise her voice the fair-skinned one spoke up.

"Hey, wait up!" she said, her hands on her hips. Goku turned around and saw the one who spoke with her hands on her hips, a very stern look on her face.

"C-c-Caulifla! What are you doing?!" The much more timid girl asked, holding her friend's arm close to her.

"Calm down, Kale," Caulifla said, patting her friend's head. "This is a perfect chance to see if that training Cabba was talking about worked!" Caulifla caught Cabba doing something weird to himself while reading some magazine, and he told her it was a form of training. "Hey, Goku! There's one more form of training we wanna try!"

"Training?" Goku asked, his ears perking up. "You've discovered some other type of training? What is it?" He asked excitedly, jogging over to them. He was VERY surprised when Caulifla wrapped her arms around Goku and planted her lips firmly on his. Her kiss was sloppy and very inexperienced, but the feeling of her tongue so clumsily trying to enter his mouth got him excited.

"Caulifla!" Kale exclaimed, however her friend didn't respond. Kale moaned and appeared to be rubbing her body on Goku's, her face red as a tomato. Seeing that got Kale excited as well, but jealous, and not of Goku. Kale growled and pushed Caulifla off him, grabbing Goku's face and kissing him instead, her more lithe tongue quickly filling his mouth.

"W-wow!" Caulifla said as she watched her friend more expertly seduce one of the most powerful fighters in the world. Chi-Chi, on the other hand, was already a complete mess. Since that day she saw Goku with Lunch her libido had skyrocketed, and she found herself begging Goku for sex more often than not. Even though she was always left a very satisfied woman, her lust seemed to only grow and grow, and now that the thing that triggered it was happening before her very eyes she could feel her cunt throbbing, begging for something to latch onto, and she answered it by furiously digging three fingers into it.

Chi-Chi put a hand over her mouth to muffle her moans as three soaked digits pushed in and out of herself, her juices dripping down her thighs and onto the ground. She peeked around the rock and to both her dismay and excitement he didn't push Kale away, but instead grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. She could already see his huge bulge pressing against Kale's front, and seeing the smaller girl's body shiver.

"I-I really shouldn't be doing this!" Goku weakly said through chuckles once Kale pulled away. "My wife's coming here soon and-"

"And what?" Caulifla asked from behind Goku, wrapping her arms around him. "What's she gonna do?" she taunted as she grabbed a handful of Goku's junk, massaging it with her strong fingers, causing Goku to groan as drops of pre-cum began to soak the front of his pants.

"Better get these off," Caulifla said as she unwrapped his belt, leaving Kale to slowly pull his pants down with her teeth. She was met with a surprise, however, when Goku's throbbing, veiny cock flopped out and slapped her in the face. Both girls gulped, a dollop of pre-cum dripping onto Kale's forehead. Their instincts kicked in and they opened their mouths, their long tongues taking turns licking his monster cock clean.

Goku's face turned bright red as he planted his hands on the back of their heads. Sometimes they would mess up their rhythm, their tongues intertwining around his cock, their lips meeting with his dickhead in between. Kale's lipstick was left all up and down his shaft as she left kisses, moving her head under his balls and gathering on in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it as Caulifla opened her mouth and took around 4 inches inside, gagging a little as the head began to touch the back of her throat.

Chi-Chi watched with vigor, furiously fucking herself with a daikon radish that was supposed to go in her husband's soup. She had her first orgasm of the evening, raising her hips while forcing herself to be quiet while her cunt almost crushed the vegetable with the force of her taboo-filled lust.

Meanwhile Caulifla was gagging, choking herself while a huge bulge formed in her throat due to the massive shaft she was forcing down her gullet. It seemed she like being dominated, because while Goku held her fighting head down her pussy seemed to be dripping with juices. Her face began to turn blue and it was clear she was having a no-hands orgasm from the lack of oxygen.

Kale, on the other hand, was behind Goku, making out with him, his tongue easily dominating her. Goku groaned and grunted into Kale's mouth as he came down Caulifla's esophagus, several ropes of thick hot jizz shooting out so fast she didn't even have to worry about choking. He pulled his cock out and Caulifla fell onto her back, gasping for air while clutching at her throat. Kale walked in front of Goku and turned around, getting on her hands and knees. She planted her face into the ground and spread her ass apart, her shorts tightly hugging her cunt. It just so happened she was face to face with a gasping Caulifla, and she took the opportunity by digging her face in between her friend's legs, licking through her pants. Caulifla gasped and raised her hips, almost tearing off her pants to reveal she wasn't wearing any panties.

Goku's instincts took over as well. He ripped open Kale's shorts with his fingers and aimed his tip at her pussy, rubbing it against her clit. Kale bit down on Caulifla's clit as Goku slipped the tip and a few inches inside, the delicious stretching completely alien to the virgin Saiyan. She bucked her hips back, forcing more of his dick inside, so much so that she could feel the bulge on the outside of her belly. Caulifla suddenly screamed with pleasure, her hair exploding into gold. Kale did the same, but this time it was a green hue.

It was at this moment that Goku noticed turning Super Saiyan makes _every_ physical asset increase. The two female Saiyan's tits grew a cup size and their hips grew wider, their asses more plump. Goku grabbed Kale's waist and began to go in and out with nice, slow, deep strokes, torturing her with his larger physique. Caulifla shuddered, marveling at this new power.

"Cabba wasn't lying! This is some awesome training~!" Caulifla said, slowly sitting up. "I think it's time I punished you. Taking that good dick all for yourself," Caulifla said as she gave Kale a quick slap, to which the shy girl responded by licking her lips and quietly asking for it harder.

Goku, not used to this kinky shit, came quicker inside Kale, filling her womb with his man juice. Her eyes rolled up and she fell flat on her stomach, cum leaking out of her well-fucked pussy. Caulifla gently pushed Goku onto his back, straddling his waist. "Let's see how you handle mine," she said, wrapping her hands around his thick neck while sitting on his cock. Being a virgin, she picked the wrong hole. Being a Saiyan, she went in full-power and was greeted with 11 inches of girth into her asshole. She was left speechless at the pain, the pleasure and the feeling of having her colon compressed. Goku didn't even notice and bucked his hips hard, going balls deep inside. She let out a loud scream, lightning shooting out of her body. She just reached Super Saiyan 2.

Behind their rough fucking Kale's body was growing bigger. Goku grabbed Kale's hips and forced her down hard, watching her have another mind-breaking orgasm. Her tongue hung out, drool leaking onto his abs as her asshole massaged his cock with vigor, reaching up and biting Caulifla's shoulder as he came a third time, this time inside of Caulifla's guts. He exclaimed, though, when he noticed a 10 foot tall, green-haired muslcebound form appear behind Caulifla.

"BROLY?!" Goku shouted, but when the light faded away it was revealed to be Kale. "Oh...oh shit."

Kale grabbed Caulifla by the head as if she were a doll, lifted her up and planted her own mouth on Caulifla's ass, licking the cum from it. She threw the ascended Saiyan to the ground and picked up Goku, adjusting him so he was sitting on her chest, and forcing his cock deep down her throat, her pupiless eyes staring at him as she did so.

Chi-Chi watched, two fingers lazily fingering her self-abused hole. She was so tired from the constant orgasms, but she needed more. She needed to be fucked into submission, because at this point there was no stopping her. She watched them fuck, looking for what he liked. How rough, how gentle, how much he liked to be handled and how much he liked to take control.

Goku grabbed Kale's shoulders and pulled out, wrapping his arms around her torso and tackling her into the ground. He reared his hips up and forced his cock into her cunt, causing her to moan and grab his shoulders, launching both of them into the air. She pulled him out and flipped him around, one arm around his neck while the other grabbed his dick with her massive hand, stroking him hard. She squeezed the head tightly, grinning at the feeling of stopping his orgasm. Goku fought against her, but she was just too strong. She grabbed his face and roughly kissed him while jacking him off, laughing as he came for a fourth time, large spurts of jizz flying through the air.

Several of them landed on Chi-Chips face, to which she happily scooped and dripped into her mouth, sucking every last drop off of her fingers.

Goku grabbed Kale's wrist and jumped on her back. "You leave me no choice!" He grabbed her hips and forced his cock into her ass, causing her to lose focus, the two of them falling through the air. They landed Goku-first, his back on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her torso, pinning her arms to her side as he furiously pistoned out of her asshole. He had to take her down now. He grunted as he came for a fifth time in her ass, grunting and pumping. This orgasm lasted almost 20 whole seconds, his balls emptying for good inside Kale twitched, then began to slowly shrink into her base form.

Goku sat up, feeling his cock slowly deflate. He stood up, looking down at his shredded clothes, and then his eyes gazed over the two well-filled Saiyan sluts. Exhausted, he fell onto his back, and fell asleep. Chi-Chi flew over on the Numbus, gently lifting Goku onto the cloud and taking him to a more secure, desolate area. On the flight there she cleaned his cock with her mouth, her tongue digging into his foreskin to get every last residue of cum and pussy juice.

When Goku woke up, he saw Chi-Chi assembling what seemed to be a dinner plate full of meat, pasta and other delicious foods. He was drained, but he walked over and hugged his wife from behind. "Hey, Chi-Chi! Sorry I fell asleep, I guess I just trained to hard!" he said with an almost nervous laugh. She smiled at him and kissed his chin from below. "Don't worry about it, hubby. Just sit down and enjoy your food," she said, handing him the plate.

As he dug in, he wondered about something. 'Hubby? She must be in a good mood!' As dense as ever, Goku stuffed food into his mouth, oblivious to the fact that his wife was already planning his next sexual encounter.


End file.
